


Warm me up

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is the first fic I ever published, shower, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Post training shower? Maybe? I don't know. It's soft. Set a few years after Aster Dell.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this on tumblr too but I wanted it to be out there. Enjoy some soft Farah Dowling.  
> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr

She heard the door first, it swung open calmly and the powerful sound of boots against the floor reached to her. She gave the other person enough time to undress and finished untangling her hair. Strong hands met her waist and travelled to the softness of her stomach, raw power bubbling under the skin, she got pressed against a toned body.

"Hi" a voice whispered against the top of her head and she smiled, tiredness straining her partners voice.

"How was the training?" She turned around and caught guilty amber eyes, her gaze falling to the body that once held her. Her fingers traced the angry bruising that covered her body without touching the skin. Hadn't it been for the sheepish smile on the woman's face she would be worried. She sighted and rested her head on her lover's chest, water warming them.

After a few seconds she spoke again "The war is over, you should relax" she reached for the other woman's lips and whispered against them "or at least be softer". Their lips met and the shorter woman got pressed against the wall. She hissed when feeling the cold tiles against her warm skin.

"We were just having fun" her kisses travelled a bit lower and the shorter woman held onto her hips. "And you should see the other guy" Alesnia's facade fell and giggles filled the shower as she thought about Saul.

"That's better" said Farah upon hearing her lover's laugh.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but not in a bad way" Farah's smile brightened her face and Alesnia rolled her eyes. She pushed Farah closer and her hand travelled to the nape of her neck, lips collided lazily for some time.

"Your hair is really tangled, turn around" Farah was nice enough to move backwards and gave the smaller fae some space. After grabbing the products, Alesnia tiptoed a little and massaged her partner's scalp earning a small gasp of pleasure. Rinsing everything out she applied some cream and began combing soft curls. They fell into a comfortable silence, Farah's eyes closed and Alesnia's scanning her back, which was also covered in bruises, she braided her hair and left a kiss in the middle of her shoulder blades, earning a hum as an answer. Moving Farah around for her to stand directly under the water she got of the shower.

"You should open the cold water for a while." Farah wasn't too excited about it, it had been cold enough outside, but knew better, her body was going to hurt tomorrow if she didn't do it.

Five minutes later Alesnia let some clothes for her next to the sink. It took only a look at her for Farah to close the water and get out of the shower. The shorter fairy smiled and ran away into the suite. She felt like she had earned some minutes of advantage but misplaced Farah's eagerness. Within a second the fairy was grabbing onto her, braid now falling apart and clothes forgotten next to the sink.

"You- are- gonna- get- cold" said Alesnia between kisses.

"Then warm me up".


End file.
